Leçon de cuisine
by lighty kun
Summary: Tout le monde devrait savoir cuisiner n'est ce pas Larten ?


"Et maintenant qu'est ce que je dois faire ?", se demandait Darren en lui même.  
>"Est ce que je met des légumes maintenant ou est ce que je surveille encore la viande ? J'ai jamais cuisine ce genre de chose moi !"<p>

Le jeune homme se tenait devant le four de leur cuisine, dans un hôtel situé dans une petite banlieue aux alentours de New- York. Lui et son mentor : le vampire Larten Crepsley devaient récupérer des affaires pour leur ami Hibernius Tall et avaient choisi un petit hôtel tranquille.  
>Et en tant qu'assistant c'était au jeune Shan de préparer le repas, pendant que son maître semblait plonger dans ses pensées sur le canapé. Le salon était relié à la cuisine et de ce fait ils pouvaient tout les deux se voir l'un et l'autre, bien que Darren soit trop occupé à contempler le plan de travail pour remarquer les rapides coups d'oeil que son professeur lui lançait...<br>Des regard plutôt pervers...

Darren portait un short long noir qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et un t-shirt à manches courtes rouge foncé, ce qui laissait assez de peau a admirer pour le vampire, qui lorgnait déjà son assistant depuis un bon moment.  
>Il ricana, c'est toujours amusant de voir son petit élève quand il est stressé ou indécis.<br>Il rougit toujours pour rien, et Larten trouve ça adorable même si il ne l'avouera jamais.  
>Le vampire se leva,<br>"Je pourrai le violer sur place si je m'écoutait...  
>Mais je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas: il m'est bien trop précieux..."<p>

Voyant son assistant perdre leeeegerement le contrôle de la cuisine, le jeune brun était en train de remuer la viande tout en tenant la sauce salade dans l'autre main avec un air pas très assuré, le vampire ricana, l'air moqueur et décida de venir en aide au pauvre garçon de moins en moins sur de ses gestes. L'aîné se posta derrière lui sans s'être fait remarquer et murmura en un sourire:

- Darren, puis-je t'être d'une quelconque utilité ? Tu m'as l'air légèrement perdu.

- ... Oui, souffla le garçon à l'air bougon.

- Mmh de toute évidence tu n'as toujours pas l'habitude de faire la cuisine, je me trompe ?

- Non...

- Arrête de bouder on dirait un bébé. Je vais t'apprendre à faire cette recette. Vraiment, tout le monde devrait savoir faire à manger au moins pour soi même...

- je n'ai que 15 ans vous savez...

- C'est bien assez pour apprendre à cuisiner !, s'exclame t'il, Maintenant regardes...

Larten, toujours par derrière le garçon, prit ses mains et en guidait les gestes. Il remarqua alors la position dans laquelle il se trouvait avec son assistant, ou plutôt la position dans laquelle il pouvait se trouver. Son entrejambe arrivait a la même hauteur que le bas du dos de l'adolescent, de plus en plus rouge.  
>L'esprit du vampire se détacha de son corps et tout en effectuant mécaniquement les gestes pour peler les légumes, il ne s'attarda que sur la douceur et la petitesse des mains de l'autre. Il avait même du mal à réaliser qu'il tenait les mains de l'objet de ses rêves dans les siennes, lui qui est si distant d'habitude.<p>

Merde...

Maintenant il voulait plus...  
>Pendant que le vampire se retenait de sauter sur le jeune homme, il le sentit se raidir soudainement. Larten comprenait bien qu'il en était la cause, lui et son assistant n'étaient pas si familier normalement c'était une réaction tout a fait normal chez les jeunes.<p>

Pourtant les fantasmes de l'aîné défilèrent devant ses yeux et il ne pût s'empêcher d'imaginer le garçon allongé sur le plan de travail, les jambes écartées et un peu relevées par les propres mains du dit garçon, le regard suppliant et en même temps un peu effrayé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les joues rouges pivoines, la peau chaude et recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur la rendant brillante et son entrejambe serait tendu au maximum.  
>Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du vampire, alors que son cœur s'accélérait de manière presque inquiétante mais surtout il sentit ses mains devenir de plus en plus gourmandes pour la peau de Darren, qu'il avait sentit se détendre un peu.<p>

Puis son regard se bloqua sur sa nuque. Blanche, cachée comme un trésor sous quelques mèches noirs, sûrement aussi douce et chaude que ses mains. Ne pouvant résister a la tentation, il se baissa, apporta sa bouche vers l'épaule du garçon discrètement, humant le parfum sucré de ses cheveux au passage et ressentant la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps.

Il abandonna toute retenue et laissa sa bouche se poser doucement sur la peau de l'adolescent.

- Ha ! Qu'- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!, s'écria Darren apeuré et surpris.

- Chut calme toi et laisse moi faire, je t'en pris...

- M-mais pourquoi vous faites ç-mmh ?!

Il fut coupé par la bouche de son mentor et se tut. L'homme en profita pour approfondir son baiser, savourant ces lèvres si douces, cette petite langue chaude et sucrée. Il retourna le garçon vers lui et plaça ses mains le long de ses bras pour l'empêcher de fuir, bien que Darren semble trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Se sentant de plus en plus confiant, Larten s'empara du garçon et le porta contre son torse vers la canapé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre le garçon contre son gré, il avait des limites même dans dans ce moment la !  
>Mais il voulait profiter de cette bouche autant qu'il le pouvait. Il s'assit sur le sofa et plaça Darren sur ses jambes, tout en caressant ses hanches. Le jeune homme sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur et brisa le baiser en repoussant le torse du vampire avec ses mains placés sur ses pectoraux.<p>

- Mr Crepsley stop ! Expliquez moi ce qu'il vous arrive !, s'écria le jeune les larmes aux yeux.

Soudainement honteux de son comportement, Larten sentit son cœur s'accélérer et la peur le saisir. Il avait effrayé son assistant, l'avait sans doute fait perdre tout respect envers lui et maintenant plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Il avait tout foutu en l'air et Darren ne lui parlerait sans doute plus jamais, peut être même déciderait il de fuguer afin de s'éloigner de lui !

- Darren je suis sincèrement désolé, dit il en posant le jeune homme a côté de lui, je-je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... T-tu... Et j-je... Enfin...

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fais ça Larten ?! S'il te plait réponds c'est important pour moi !

L'homme regarda son élève abasourdi. C'était la première fois que Darren le tutoyer et l'appelait par son prénom.

Choisissant de dire la vérité il répondit:  
>- Darren la vérité c'est que je... Je l'ai fais parce que je... Je t'aimes. C'est vrai je le suis depuis toujours c-c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je voulais que tu sois mon assistant... Tu... Tu je... Je te trouves ... Adorable, courageux, fier, combatif, amusant, et t-tu es la personne avec qui je voudrais passer la fin de mes jours... Je suis sincèrement navré tu n'aurais jamais du savoir ça mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira jamais, je t'en fais le serment !, déclara t'il les larmes aux yeux.<p>

Pendant ce temps Darren semblait découvrir que la terre était ronde. Son mentor. Larten Crepsley. Vampire de renom. Qui l'avait arraché a sa famille. L'avait transformé en vampire. Le protège. L'instruit. Hante ses nuits. Et ses rêves.  
>Cet homme. Si beau. Fort. Sarcastique. Rassurant.<br>L'aime...

L'expression de surprise quitta le visage de Darren pour laisser place a une joie timide et pourtant immense.  
>Et d'une voix encore peu assurée il dit:<p>

- M-moi aussi je t'aime...

Larten devint sourd pendant un instant, n'entendant que les battements de son cœur et cette phrase qui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête : je t'aime.  
>Il l'aimait...<p>

Alors que Darren tentait de combler le vide de plus en plus gênant en essayant d'expliquer ses sentiments à l'autre homme, le vampire l'interrompit dans la seconde avec un baiser passionné.

Darren réprima quelques larmes de joie et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce baiser. Bientôt, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son mentor pour l'encourager et l'homme comprit son message.  
>Il l'allongea sur le canapé et se plaça au dessus de lui, laissant ses mains découvrirent et se repaître de cette peau dont il rêvait tandis que sa bouche se régalait du goût de sa conjointe. Darren pendant ce temps savourait le contact des cheveux roux dans ses mains et de cette bouche sur la sienne, il en avait rêvé de cet homme.<p>

-" Et je ne le laisserai jamais partir..."

Puis, Larten entreprit de déshabiller Darren, il commença par passer son t-shirt pardessus et déposa une dizaine de baisers sur son torse.  
>Puis ses mains descendirent vers le pantalon de son amant, et le lui retira prestement, impatient de voir plus.<p>

Darren se sentit rougir : son professeur allait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, il le voulait aussi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender la douleur.  
>Pendant ce temps Larten avait déjà retirer son caleçon sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Darren se s'était presque mourir de honte relient il était gêné.<p>

- Mr Crepsley, a-attendez...

- Darren tu n'en as pas envie ? Je peux très bien le comprendre tu sais !

- Non c'est pas ça... J'en ai très envie moi aussi mais... Faites doucement, hein ?

Larten soupira, heureux de ne pas avoir effrayé son ange.

- Bien sur Darren, je ferai doucement ne t'inquiètes pas..., répondit il en embrassant le front de son assistant.

Darren sembla se détendre et se sentant malgré tout un peu trop seul a être nu, il défit la cape de l'autre homme, la laissant tomber au pied du canapé. Puis ouvrit sa chemise blanche pour finalement l'envoyer a l'autre bout de la pièce, puis le cœur battant il baissa son pantalon pour le retirer enfin.  
>Larten voyant que Darren n'osait pas aller plus loin, retira son sous vêtement lui même, et admirant pleinement le corps nu qui se tenait devant lui, il se sentit devenir de plus en plus dur.<p>

- Larten, est ce qu'on pourrait aller dans la chambre ? Ce serait plus confortable je pense...

- Bien sur !

Le vampire et son assistant se relevèrent et en continuant à s'embrasser de dirigèrent vers leur chambre d'hôtel.  
>La chambre était simple, elle comportait un lit a deux places, au draps blancs, entouré de deux tables de chevets ébènes et contre le mur gauche se trouvait une penderie et un miroir, et sur le mur de droite il y'avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue d'où provenait lumières et faibles bruits.<p>

Larten fit basculer Darren sur le lit et ne tarda pas a le rejoindre, il continua ses baisers mais ses mains, elles, continuaient a dévorer le corps du plus jeune, allant des épaules jusqu'au bas ventre.  
>Puis soudain, Larten attrapa le membre tendu et sensible du jeune homme, qui étouffa un gémissement de plaisir.<p>

- Mmmh ! Gah... P-plus...

Larten comprit et continua ses baisers et les mouvements de sa main qui s'accélèrent rendant le garçon fou de plaisir. Puis bientôt Darren ne tint plus et supplia son mentor de le prendre sur le champ, ce que l'autre homme accepta avec plaisir.

Il écarta ses jambes et présenta deux doigts devant la bouche de Darren. L'ado comprit qu'il voulait le préparait, il lécha alors les deux doigts avant de les prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, il les léchaient, laissait jouer sa langue dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement humidifiés.

Puis, il se retourna sur son ventre et Larten souleva son cul en l'air. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais sentit aussi embarrassé, mais il tacha de se détendre alors qu'il sentait un doigt taquiner son entrée. Retenant ses gémissements, Larten enfonça entièrement son doigt dans l'orifice de Darren qui cette fois émit un gémissement de douleur.

- Détends toi Darren, la douleur va passer...

- D'accord...

Comme le vampire l'avait prédit Darren se sentit mieux l'instant qui suivit. Lorsqu'il en informa l'autre homme, il sentit un second doigt me pénétrer et cette fois la douleur passa plus vite pour laisser place a un timide sentiment de plaisir, provenant d'une petite glande située au plus profond de lui.

- Larten p-plus !

Larten sentit sa patience le quitter et il pénétra le plus jeune en un seul coup, et Darren cria. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter, il voulait continuer a sentir cet homme bouger en lui.

Il se sentait totalement soumis a cet homme si puissant, surtout dans cette position. Mais ça ne faisait qu'agrandir son plaisir.

- Darren je vais commence a bouger d'accord ?

- Oui... Vas y !

Larten commença alors a pilonner son jeune assistant de plus en plus profondément, touchant sans cesse la prostate du garçon, l'envoyant au septième ciel. Cette fois Darren ne pût plus retenir ces cris de plaisir, et Larten lui en fut reconnaissant car il adorait entendre son amant crier son plaisir.  
>Il avait les mains accroches aux hanches du plus jeune et le pénétrait toujours plus profondément et de plus en plus vite.<p>

Darren sentit qu'il allait bientôt jouir mais me plaisir l'étouffait et il ne pût le prévenir, néanmoins lorsqu'il sentit un liquide parcourir son intérieur il comprit vite que son amant l'avait dépassé, surtout avec les gémissements qui s'échappaient de son amant. Darren n'en eut que plus envie de jouir et ne se retint pas plus longtemps.

Larten resta encore 5 minutes de plus dans le corps de L'ado avant de s'en séparer, puis il vint s'allonger a côté de lui.  
>Il les recouvris de la couverture et entoura Darren de ses bras, les rapprochant dans une douce étreinte.<br>Darren avant de s'endormir eut le temps d'articuler difficilement un  
>"Je t'aime"<br>Auquel Larten répondit tendrement par un autre je t'aime.


End file.
